The Snake and the Fox
by Sean pizza
Summary: I enter my house as I am once again confronted with my angry, Zangoose mother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" "I met a guy."


Sometimes people get into situations that are extremely unfortunate. Situations that could result in life or death. One day one of these situations happens involving two of the bitterest enemies facing a near-death decision. I will now take you to that moment.

One the first day of September a Female Zangoose met a Male Seviper. Now as you know the species of these two have been rivals since the dawn of Hoenn. So as predicted, they fought. In the end, neither of them won, I think that I should explain myself a bit more. It ended like this: The Zangoose lunged at the snake but it missed its target. So hurling behind the Seviper at great speed it grabbed onto its tail in hopes to throw it off the nearby cliff, but her foot slipped on the ground and both went tumbling towards the cliff. The Zangoose went over first but instead of falling to her death she was stopped. She was still hanging onto the snake's tail who sunk his teeth into the ground before he could slip off. Now there was a Seviper hanging off of a cliff from his fangs with a Zangoose hanging by his tail.

"Et go of my ail!" The snake shouted. "What?" The Zangoose said back. "I haid, let go of my hail." The snake's speech was muffled with half of his mouth digging into the dirt. "If I let go I die!" "Egghactly!" "What?" "I haid, Eggzacly!" "What!?" "I haid E... Oh forget Ih." "Look I cah ohly see one of us gehing ou of zhis alive, and I donh have the strength to hull either of us up! It woul help if you woul leh go of my hail!" "Hell no! I don't want to die! How are both of us alive anyway?" "My fangus are he ohly hing keeping us alive!"

It was a stalemate. If the Zangoose let go the Seviper could pull himself upwards, but the Ferret did not want to die.

It took him a little while but something popped into the snake's mind, but he would have to risk his life.

"What is hour hame?" "What was that?" "I haid, what is your hame?" He meant 'what was her name'. "My name?" "Yes your hame!" "M-my name is Chloe. What is yours?" Chloe asked. "My hame is Brahon." "Pardon!?" The Seviper with all his strength lifted his face up a bit to speak the words correctly before shifting back. "Nnngghh! MY MAME IS BRANDON! Ow!" "Why did you need to know my name Brandon?" Chloe, do you have family. Do they love you?" "Wha... Um, yes of course they do idiot!" "So they need you now?" "What kind of question is that?" "I have a plan for you to get out." "Then do it!"

Brandon stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "Chloe, go home to your family, go to them and never leave them alone again." "What are you talking about?" Chloe felt herself move to the side, then to the other side, then to the other side. She saw that he was swinging his tail back and forth. This continued for a while until it was swinging back and forth very far. "When I say let go then let go!" "How can I trust you!?" Then with one final swing Brandon shouted "LET GO NOW!" And she let go. She closed her eyes expecting falling to her death. But she landed quicker than she thought. She opened her eyes to see grass. She stood up on her two legs to find herself on the normal ground. She jumped for joy feeling relieved to be on the normal ground. She look to her left to see the Seviper still hanging off the cliff. "Come to finish me off sweetheart?" Brandon said with a menacing voice. Chloe brought out her right-hand claws and pulled up the serpent with her left hand. She pulled her claws back ready to strike her target still in her grasp. "I just thought of something funny." Brandon said. "What is so funny?" She asked him. "I guess our tribes are the only ones who are happy to come back with blood on their hands... or tails. Just make it quick. I hate slow deaths." "This sentence made her heart stop.

She drew her claws back into her hands and put the snake on the ground. "You could have thrown me off of that cliff earlier, but you didn't, you saved me. Why?" "Because you have something to go home to. My family were killed before you and me fought. I don't want to fight, just go away." Brandon then started to slither off into the trees.

What... just happened? What did I just hear that snake say? Did he, after years of pain angst and war, show... compassion? No, I refuse to believe it. I will go to the Zangoose doctor and get my ears checked later back at the tribe. The tribe... the tribe... the... TRIBE! I completely forgot about my tribe back near the caves! My family must be worried sick about me! I turn towards the direction of the caves and sprint off.

It took me about an hour to get back but it all paid off. "MOM, DAD, IM BACK!" I shouted running into my house. "Chloe? CHLOE! Where have you been! We thought you had been killed by the seviper!" My mother shouts before pulling me into a beartic hug. (I mean a bear hug but "beartic" is a Pokemon so I just wanted to add another pun in there) "I swear, if those sinister serpents layed one fang on you I would skin them alive and burn them in front of the whole town. You didn't encounter a Seviper though?" "I... I saw one, and he saw me." "WHAT? What happened?" "I'd rather not talk about it." "Please, I need to know if you are okay!" "I'm fine mom, it's just, today was confusing." "Alright, if you want to talk about it, let me know okay sweetie?" "Mom, I'm 16 turning 17, could you just not call me sweetie?" "Alright, I'll try not to." She says. I nod to her and walk off to my room.

My house is rather large because we have a lot of money. The reason we are wealthy is because of my father's and brother's jobs, they are both male prostitutes. I don't like what they do because it's bad and UN-healthy, but it keeps a roof above our heads and food in our stomachs, so I just have to deal with it. I haven't got a job myself because I'm always hunting seviper. Seviper... Why did that seviper save me? "NO! Do not think of that now. It didn't happen." But as I say that sentence, I start to cry. "Wh-what? No, stop it eyes, I am not sad, I AM NOT SAD!" I say getting agitated. I wipe the tears off and sniffle.

Dont think of him, don't think of Brandon. Huh, I still remember his name, Brandon. No, just go to sleep and you will forget about it in the morning. Also, note to self: Never battle Sevipers near cliffs or ledges.

Morning arrives. I wake up in my straw bed, yawn and stretch my arms. "Ah, morning." I scrath behind my ears and walk to the kitchen. I squint my eyes open and see my mom making Grumpig bacon and eggs. I take a deep waff of the smells in the air then let the air out. After having a scrumptios breakfast I go outside to hunt.

I walk three miles out from camp and roam around to see what I can find. There's nothing much here except a couple of Tailows and Oran berry trees. I kill and eat two Tailows and carry three more along with a small handful of berries. I am about to head back before I hear a screech. I put the food in my hands down and run towards the sound. In the distance I see the Sevipers and Zangooses fighting again. "Oh Helix dammit, I wanted today to be peacefull, oh well." I go back, grab the food and put it on the edge of the battlefield before charging into the fight.

I slash my claws at a nearby Seviper and send it flying. I charge after the snake while it's picking itself up and lunge at it again, but it is quicker than me and slashes their tail at my claws. The weapons of doom both collide, along with the sound of scraping metal. We are both forced back a couple of metres before e charge at eachother again. We both swing our tails and claws simultaniously at eachother, hoping the other runs out of energy before we do.

We keep going at eachother, until, the Snake slips. This is my chance. I stomp on his body and see him cough out his own blood. I then pick them up and punch them in their face repeatedly. I stop and watch the serpent belch out vomit and blood from his nose and mouth. One final hit, one final punch and it will be defeated. I bring back my hand and bring out my claws, ready to strike.

Before I dig my claws into the snake's head, i see two of his fangs were missing. "How did you manage to lose those?" I ask the weak snake with a devilish smile. "I lost them, saving a woman." "Huh, I guess even though you are enemy, you still know honour. What was her name?" "Her name *cough* *cough* was... Chloe."

At that moment, I freeze.

"B... Brandon?" I say quietly. "How do you know my *cough* *splutter* ...name?" I cant speak, my mouth and my eyes are just...stuck. The snake then widenes their own eyes, they realise too. "C... Chloe?" My hand losses its grip and the serpent falls to the ground. "It... can't be you." "Neither can you be here." I run off into the forest struck by horror. I stop and lean against a tre with my paws in my face, breathing heavily.

I don't know what to think anymore, I don't know what to believe.

Hours pass and I finally come to my senses,. I pick myself up and trace along the edge of the clearing to find the food I found. I walk a couple of hundred metres until I find the three birds and the Oran berries. I pick them up and walk off, but before I do, I see the sun setting. I turn my head to watch the bright star set on the land. As it lowers, a large shadow casts from the land. I look and see what is making the huge shadow, it is a corpse, a Sevipers corpse, Brandon's corpse. I walk over to him still laying on the ground. He has blood on his face and is weezing, trying to still breathe.

Even though I hate him, I pity him.

I walk over to him and kneel down to his face. I plop the berries on the ground, then pick one of them up and put it in his mouth. I grab his chin and lift it up so the berry slides down his throat. He then glows a shade of light blue and the blood clots from his face dissapear. "Mmm... what is this taste? *cough* He says slowly getting up. "I owe you for saving me. You deserve to live for another sunset." I then lift him up and hold him next to me, with him facing the sun, the bright orange light shining down on him and me.

"The colour of the sun is so beautiful." "Yes, I love the colour Orange. Not the orange of actual oranges, but the light of the sun setting on the land." I say.

I sit there next to him for the next ten minutes, nt aying a word, but just watching the sun dissapear over the hill.

I loved this time I got to spend with her. I guess that you could call me sick thinking that my enemie is my friend, but I don't care about that. Before I could leave, I heard a small groan come from Chloe. I look next to me, then down, and I see that she has fallen asleep. Instead of taking this as a chance to kill her, I coil myself around her and give her a gentle nudge on the head. She purrs and snuggles into my scales, before I too, drift off to sleep.

I wake up, and I find myself laying with Brandon coiled around me. I smile to myself. It's not seconds later that I see Brandon wake up. "Hi." I say placing a paw on his cheek. "H-hello, did you have a good sleep?" "Yes, It was heavenly." We both stand up and look at one-another. "I have to go, will I see you again?" "I have an idea, follow me." I follow him as he slitheres into the forest till he stops at a giant oak tree. He then sticks his tail blade up to his mouth and pokes it into his gums a bit. I then see a purple liquid spill out from his jaw and onto his blade. He then takes the tipe- stained tail blade and cuts a purple 'X' into the trunk. "Whenever our tribes fight again, you will find me here. Goodbye for now Chloe." I walk up to him and pull him into a hug. "Goodbye Brandon." I then pullmy head faway from his shoulder and plant a small kiss on his head and nudge him, he nudges me back.

I then see him slither off into the forest, not before giving me one last smile. I head off in the other direction.

I enter my house again confronted with my angry mother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?"

"I met a guy."


End file.
